


Choices

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x03: School Hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

Xander Harris was in the habit of watching numerous late night movies. It wasn't his fault he was an insomniac, and certainly in the most recent year and a half he had realised how necessary it was to not be asleep and vulnerable at night. But the facts were, however smart it was to stay up, staying up meant bad movies.

Oddly enough, most bad movies involved inner-city kids learning life lessons from tough but well meaning teachers. One he watched at least once a month had a teacher that taught about Bob Dylan and Dylan Thomas. She said every situation was a choice. It might not be a good choice but it was a choice none the less. There was always another option. Xander thought, darkly, that he lived his life that way.

He had the choice of trying to fight demons and getting hit on the head, or being eaten or otherwise mauled by said demons.

He had the choice of calling his dad out on the abuse, or just letting it slide.

He had the choice of telling his mom she was horrible, or letting her berate him.

One major choice was whether or not to spend his college tuition on better things. He was in junior year and he already knew there wasn't a chance he was going to do the post secondary thing. He had a few thousand saved, and if he wasn't going to use it to get an education, he could play around with it in other ways. Maybe buy a car, some sweet thing. Or he could use it as a down payment on an apartment for after he graduated.

That night he just extracted a twenty dollar bill and went to the Bronze. He got in immediately. It might have been the only club worthwhile in the town, meaning a full room and a line-up, but he wasn't exactly an ugly kid. Unsurprisingly, after dancing with a few hot girls he got his routine awkward timing hard on. So the choice was resolve himself in a nasty stall with a quite possibly crabs infested seat, or outside. Not much of a choice, he would have bitched to his late night teacher. But he knew what she would have said; that every choice was still an option.

Xander went outside without much second thought. At least that way he couldn't get an infestation. An unexpected but nice choice followed immediatly after leaving; did he want to jerk off or did he wanted to be sucked off by a feminine looking man that could easily pass for a woman? It seems an easy answer. Besides mouths didn't have gender, it wasn't like he was queer or something.

The only odd part was when the blond stuck a finger inside him, but it wasn't totally unwelcome. Jesse had told Xander about it the week before he died, but he had never had the courage to try it. The only uncomfortable part was when he was bit on the ass. Xander thought vampires for a moment, but the teeth were blunt. And if he had known how much trouble the guy was going to be later on, he would have probably still made the same choice. Just because you had a choice didn't mean you needed to pick the right one all the time. Sometimes wrong was fun.


End file.
